Dark magic
by Alice-fanboy
Summary: Alice Brandon and Bella Swan both becomes students of magic and discover a terrible secret as well as fight a powerful enemy. Involves magic, supernatural creatures, love, loss and fun. Very AU and Bellice. Lemon warning.
1. Rough beginnings

Dark Magic

**A/N Hello readers, this is my new story and it is a sort of crossover but not really :P It has ideas taken from a book series called 'The dark magician trilogy'. It is a mix of supernatural creatures and mages, and this is also Bellice so expect so smutty stuff but who doesn't love the smutty stuff ;)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 1: Rough Beginnings

It was a dark and misty night in the city of Ca'Moon. The city itself was divided into 3 sections; the first was the royal district where all the aristocrats, Businessmen and the elite lived. The royal district was filled with huge mansions and wide roads, unlike other parts of the city it smelled clean and felt safe to walk the streets at night.

The other districts were much rougher than the royal district. The market district was the busiest during the day, with the street peddlers selling their wares and the taverns overflowing with drunks. The district itself wasn't a bad place to live since it was usually safe at night. But the odd person would go missing from time to time.

The largest and most dangerous district of the city was the slums. It was hell on earth for those fortunate enough to own a home and worst still for the many who didn't. The threat of death hung over all those who lived there, not just from starvation or disease but also from the unusual deaths and disappearing that occurred on a regular basis.

Of course the crowning part of the Ca'Moon laid outside the city perimeters; it stood at nearly the size of the city and was home to the mages of Ca'Moon. The Guild stood proud with 1000 years of history and powerful mages. The guild took on students from the age of 17 and trained them in the art of magic. The arts fell under three main schools; the Warrior school, the Healer school and the Science school of magic. The Warrior school wore crimson red robes and trained in the art of battle, they were the guilds army and guards and were a very popular school of magic. The Healers took to wearing green robes and ran hospitals for the people of the royal district and to those who could afford the expensive service of the healers. The Science school chose to wear purple robes, they used their time to research and develop magic and create new inventions and ways of building to further the guilds development.

But our story doesn't start in the guilds high and safe walls, it starts in the slums of the city, it starts with a young girl walking the dangerous streets at night, it starts with Alice Brandon.

Alice was a young girl of 18 and stood at 5 foot and 3 inches. She had short spiky hair the colour of a raven's wing and was as pale as a spirit. She moved with an ungodly grace through the dark streets of Ca'Moon seeming to be in search of something or someone. The mist of the streets grew thicker and the darkness of the night seemed to make the young girl glow in an almost paranormal way.

A couple of streets away from the ghostly girl an old man searched a nearby trash pile for his next meal, his diet itself like most of the slums consisted of whatever edible came into their possession, be it a mouldy bit of bread, a rotten piece of fruit or even a rat or two. To put it a better way the people of the slums ate garbage, smelled like garbage and looked like garbage.

The old man, in his hurry to find food, didn't notice a young girl approaching from the shadows; the only visible feature was her blood red eyes that flashed with a fierce looked at the exposed neck of the defenceless old man. Alice took a deep breath and savoured the smell of her next meal. With a swift movement the girl burst out of the shadows and fluidly reached for the old man's exposed neck with her talon like nails.

A sickening crunch echoed through the quiet streets of the slums, the only people to hear it were either too afraid to care or just didn't care altogether. The old man's body dropped to the hard cobblestone street with a heavy thud. Alice stood looking down at the old man and felt a thrill as she saw the life slowly leave his old and weary eyes, she had always loved the way she held mortals lives in her hands since birth and always made sure to enjoy every kill she made to survive.

Suddenly gasping Alice noticed that her thirst had grown too strong to simply watch the old man die; she needed the warm red elixir flowing slower and slower through his body to quench her flaming throat. In a heartbeat Alice had pounced on the old man and sunken her long sharp fangs into the dying man's exposed and broken neck. She filled her mouth with the rich blood and almost moaned in pleasure at the warm liquid trickling down her hungry throat. The need for blood took over Alice's thoughts and she was lost in bloodlust.

Alice stood up letting the limp body of her meal fall to the floor, after taking a deep breath and letting the cold night air cool her blood lined throat, she realised she needed shelter for the night. She took to sleeping in the rafters of the local tavern, up in the shadows where no one would look for an eighteen year old girl. She took care to position herself so she wouldn't fall during the night and then closed her crimson eyes, letting sleep capture her.

Alice awoke to shouting coming from below her perch in the rafters. Looking down the young noticed that the two people yelling seemed to be the owners of the tavern. She knew them by name the man being Fredric, a hulk of a man his waist line threatening to pull small objects into orbit, and the woman his wife Helga, who looked like she had never eaten a morsel of food her entire life.

She cocked her head to the side to better hear there harsh but surprising quiet argument.

"Like I said he is dead!"

"What do you mean dead?"

"I mean dead as in skipping through fields of roses, how the hell do you think I mean dead you daft oaf!" Helga snidely commented.

"Who is dead?" Fredric replied unfazed by his wife's harsh words.

"That old man," Helga began. "The one who would go through our garbage for scraps every night, you remember you through that plank at him last week?"

"Oh yeah, that sickly looking fella?"

"That's the one."

"Why does that concern us?" Fredric questioned.

"Because it was another of those 'peculiar' deaths…"

"You mean were the bodies are found with no blood or anything?"

"Yeah that's those ones," Helga moved away from her husband to start cleaning the bar. "They say that the guards are on the lookout for the killer."

_Good Luck finding me, those guards couldn't find their swords without a map and a compass and even then they would have to ask how to use both._ Alice silently chuckled at her thoughts.

"…anaged to find a witness."

_Wait WHAT? _Alice head snapped quickly down to watch the stick of a woman to hear who had seen her kill her prey last night.

"What did the witness see?" The obese owner asked.

"The boy says he saw a young woman with cold red eyes and glistening teeth snap the poor man's neck before she then sunk her teeth into his neck…"

_OH GOD DAMN IT! Great now I have to figure out how to feed without getting noticed. _The young woman rolled her eyes at this thought and sighed quietly. _At least I can try and hide how my eyes look by changing them._

Alice like a few people in the city of Ca'Moon had the innate ability of magic. Now this magic was subtle but if used correctly could be used to attack and even kill but also it could be used to heal and even build magnificent structures. Although all of this was possible Alice had had no training in magic and could only use what her instincts told her to do. So far she knew how to keep the cold off her by heating the air around her and also how to change her natural crimson eyes to that of a vibrant green. But both of these magic abilities took a lot of concentration and drained her of energy.

Alice knew she had to relocate to a different part of the slums to avoid being found by the city guard or worse the Guild Enforcers. The guard were no problem for Alice she could charm her way or run away from them with ease. The Guild Enforcers on the other hand were another story entirely, they were warrior class mages who wouldn't hesitate to stun bolt any person they saw as a threat, which to them was anyone they thought seemed shifty and in the slums everyone seemed shifty.

Alice decided to take to the rooftops. Apart from the dark alleys of the slums, the rooftops were Alice's favourite place to walk, run, jump and hunt. With her angelic grace and frightening speed she could travel the length of the slums in a matter of minutes. She loved to run and jump at night, soaring over the maze of buildings and streets made her feel so free, and with her heightened senses she could see almost every bug move on the shadowy floor of the alleys.

Alice jumped down from her rooftop perch like a gargoyle coming to life. She landed softly on the cobblestones of the street and looked around to see if anyone was around. It was early morning in the slums and the inhabitants would be rousing form there safe, warm beds soon. Alice thought she would spend the day people watching at the whorehouse round the corner on 2nd street, it was a fun pass time for her to see how men ranging from desperate to confident either frantically or calmly would attempt to 'court' one of the local whores to spend the afternoon or evening with them for a small price. It also had given Alice a good judge of character, well at least in men.

But today wouldn't involve her fun pastime because as she rounded the corner into the alley behind the whorehouse she came face to face with a red wall. Stumbling backwards after walking into what felt like an invisible wall of heat in front of this red wall, she slowly looked up to see what she had walked into. Alice's new green eyes came to lock onto the pale blue eyes of her 'wall'. Looking at the whole figure in front of her she slowly realised that the 'red wall' was in fat the man's cloak.

Panic set into Alice. _Crap it is a mage! What the heck is he doing here in the slums at this time?_

While Alice was pondering the man's reasons for being in the slums at this hour, the man was eyeing Alice with increasing curiosity.

_She didn't even get hurt when she walked into my shield, an ordinary girl would be screaming in pain at the burns she would have suffered. So why is this girl perfectly fine? _The pale blue eyed magician pondered.

Alice realised she had two options run or try and talk her way out of this. She chose the latter seeing as everyone who ran from the GE seemed to end up seriously injured or dead.

"Can I help you Sir?" Alice bell like voice seemed to stun the man out of his internal musings.

"What are you doing around here at this hour young miss?" The warrior questioned.

"I am just out for a walk, ir." Alice sweetly replied.

"In this particular part of the Slums?" The warrior asked shocked and also noting the girls attempt at avoiding the question. _She doesn't want me to know her name… Interesting._

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself thank you MISTER!" Alice harshly replied for getting that she was talking to a mage.

"I would prefer if we could keep this conversation civil young miss. I also would like to ask if you have heard anything about the mysterious killings happening around here." The Blue eyed man questioned.

_Damn it I forgot I had killed my last prey in this area only three nights ago._

Noticing the young girl's eyes flash with panic at the mention of the killings the warrior started to be wary of the girl. _I am getting this strange feeling that I am the one in danger in this situation but why?_

"Miss might I trouble you for an answer to my question?"

"I haven't heard anything about the killings Sir." The petite girl answered.

"Well if you do please let me kn…"

"FUCKING MAGES!" The sudden shout caught both the mage and the girl by surprise. The shouting man had thrown a small knife at the mage as he yelled. Having been distracted by the small girl in front of him he had subconsciously lowered his shield.

_Crap I don't have the time to raise my shield._

The mage braced for the impact of the blade only to feel none and to hear the man loudly curse before disappearing. The mage looked at where the knife should have hit him and saw the glimmer of a shield and the remains of the metal in a puddle on the floor. Turning slowly he looked in disbelief at the young girl standing in shock behind him.

_Wow! Those mages sure have this magic thing down I can only change my eye colour and keep myself warm, he could stop a knife without even breaking a sweat. _Alice's internal wonder had her distracted long enough for to not notice the mages shocked and wondering expression directed at her. _Why is he looking so shocked it can't be the first time he has shielded himself can it? I mean don't they learn that up in that fancy guild? Wait is he still looking at me? Wait why do I feel slightly more tir… Holy Shit I stopped the knife! Wait how did I do that? I mean it was cool and all but I have never tried to shield myself before._

While Alice was questioning herself the mage was looking at the small girl with gratitude and wonder. He kept trying to figure out how he should ask his next question to the girl. The guild usually didn't allow students from the lower parts of the city but maybe they might make an exception with this girl as she seemed to have quite developed powers.

"Miss, would you like to accompany me to the Guild I think I may have a future for you?"

_He is inviting me to the guild, wait? That means I can learn magic properly. _Alice could feel the smile and happiness fill her body. Not trusting her voice at this moment she nodded enthusiastically and the man chuckled.

"Well then let us depart for the guild young miss…?"

"Brandon, Alice Brandon."

_The mages Guild of Ca'Moon, I can't believe I am going there._

**End of chapter one.**

**A/N Well that is the new chapter of my new story. :] Please review and let me know what you think ^^ and I am going to try my best to upload a chapter a week at least so it should get going quickly ^^ and don't worry Bella and the other characters will get introduced soon. :] **


	2. New Home

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 2: New Home

Alice looked in wonder at the clean streets and brightly coloured buildings of the royal district. She had heard stories about how the streets were clean enough to eat off of and the buildings so tall they almost arched inward enclosing the streets. Alice was walking behind the mage, as she followed him she saw people staring from windows and street corners at her and the tall mage in front her.

"Why are they staring at us?" Alice whispered to the mage as she hurried to walk alongside him.

"They are staring because I usually don't venture outside the Guild." The mage stated matter-of-factly.

"I thought members of the GE were always out in the streets?" The small girl questioned.

"Haha they are but I am not a member of the GE."

"Wait? You're not a member?"

"No I moved on from that when I was given this sash." He stated while pointing at the black silk sash hung from his left shoulder and draped across his chest.

"What does the sash have to do with anything?" The small girl asked now confused.

"Do you not know who I am young miss Brandon?" The tall man asked with a light chuckle.

"No for a matter of fact I don't!" Alice almost snarled back, the mage's words and tone starting to grate at her control.

"My name young miss, is Jasper Hale I am the head Warrior at the guild." Jasper answered.

_Holy Shit! He is the head warrior! _Alice looked shocked at the man and suddenly felt waves of fear flow through her. _Wait the head warrior is taking me to the Guild. Shit_ _how could I be so stupid._

Jasper turned to face the small girl and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Alice I am not taking you to the Guild because you are in trouble, in fact I am taking you there to hopefully get you enrolled in some of the classes as a student."

"Me? a student?" The little girl bounced in excitement.

Jasper chuckled at the young girl's excitement. _Apart from her clothing this girl seems to look better than most of the children that are at the Guild, how when living in the slums has she remained so healthy. _Suddenly a man wearing a tall helmet and velvet green uniform marched up to the young mage, his gold plated sword glinting in the new morning sun. Alice slowly hid behind Jasper as the imposing soldier made his way across the street.

Jasper looked over the soldier in questioned and realised it was young Henry, a small boy who had failed to enter the Guild as he didn't have enough magical potential. He remembered that this young man, since failing, had always hated mages. He obviously didn't voice this in public but his manners and tone when talking to a mage were insulting.

"How may I help yo…?" Jasper began before being interrupted by the soldier.

"What is 'she' doing here?" Henry snapped while glaring daggers at the girl.

"She is coming with me to the Guild? And as she is in my care I would kindly remind you that you have no jurisdiction when it comes to Guild matters."

Jasper walked past the soldier with Alice on his heels. Alice glanced behind her, seeing the look of disgust on the soldiers face, she thought. _What's eating him? _Henry was a cruel little man that hated mages as he couldn't become one himself but what he hated more was the slums filth of a people. To him Alice's very presence was an insult to his guard role, he wanted nothing more than to arrest her and put her through a public display of obedience just to prove to the slum filth that they were not part of his city.

Alice stood staring wide eyed at the sight in front of her, she was staring so hard that she noticed her control on her eye colour slipping and quickly concentrated on making them green again before Jasper noticed. Before Alice stood the Guild's grand gates, these gates symbolised the entrance into the teachings of magic. The gates themselves were crafted out of pure crystals that had been deformed and manipulated by the arcane forces of magic. The gates depicted a scene of wizards casting spells and of great battles fought with magic.

As Alice and Jasper entered through the gates, the raven haired girl couldn't but gasp as the site of the Guilds Grand Hall came into view. Just as the gates were made this building was crafted with magic and huge spiral columns held up an enormous roof blazoned with all manner of gargoyles and statues. The entrance to this hall was a large Iron door with an ancient script scrawled across it reading; 'Enter thee who seek guidance in the Arcane Arts', Alice looked up at the great Iron doors and heard a soft chuckle break her ogling of the gate.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like a child in a candy store. If I didn't know better I would even dare to say you look excited." The tall man teased.

"Well maybe I am," Alice said sticking her tongue out, "So when can I start learning magic?"

"Haha, as soon as I have enrolled you and you have proven you have enough magic ability."

"What kind of test is it?"

"A simple test, one of the instructors like myself simply finds the power within the participants mind and judges it on size, colour and shape."

"The size, colour and shape of what?" The small girl looked confused at the man's words.

"Just wait and see, the instructor will explain."

Jasper quickly hurried the small girl into the Grand hall of the Guild; the grand hall was the main building of learning within the Guild. It held all the classrooms and offices as well as held the Guild's council chambers. The Guild council was made up of 4 mages, the first three being the head of the three schools of magic, and the other position was held by the Guild Master. Alice was lead into an office on the 4 floor of the south wing. Jasper asked her to take a seat and disappeared into one of the rooms adjacent rooms. Alice's keen hearing could hear Jasper explaining to another man what he wanted to happen.

Alice slowly lost interest in the men's conversation and started to look around the room, she saw that it was a nice warm cream colour that made you feel comfortable. The doors were all simple oak but had intricate carvings of animals in the door frames. Other than the doors the room itself was very dull, so dull that it could be considered boring. Alice let out a haggard breath and then inhaled deeply. Lice smelled the scents of the room, _Wood, paint, soft flowery scent… Wait is that cinnamon and a faint scent of roses. _A small movement caught the small vampire's attention.

Sitting across from her, huddled onto a chair and buried in a brown set of robes was a brown haired girl. At Alice's haggard breath the brown haired girl looked up, Alice's dead heart skipped a beat, a pair of chocolate brown eyes bore into Alice's cat green eyes. The girl looked straight into Alice's eyes without blinking, Alice herself couldn't look away. The small girl felt like she was naked in front of this girl's intense but gentle stare. An audible click broke Alice's concentration on the girl, the door Jasper had gone into opened to reveal the man himself.

"Alice everything is sorted I just need to find you a room in the novice quarters and you start lessons on Monday. Ah Miss Swan what are you doing in the office again?"

"I am sorry m..m..mister Hale, I was wondering if I could get a new basic charms book as I have seemed to have lost mine." The brown haired girl said.

Alice heard her dead heart almost beat at the sound of the girls beautiful voice. She stared captivated at the brunette girl curled up opposite her. Her eyes scanned the girl's features in a frantic attempt at memorizing them. She had long brown hair that flowed down past her shoulders and had a slight red tint to its colour. Her eyes were the beautiful chocolate brown that she had lost herself in just moments before, and she had soft pink lips that seemed full and kissable. _Wait kissable? Why did I think kissable? _

Alice's time with the girl was cut shorter than she liked and Jasper led her out of the room to go to the living quarters of the novices. On the way Alice saw the gardens of the Guild, they were beautiful with all manner of exotic and magical plants. The grounds themselves were quite large and held enough living and working space for the near 500 mages who occupied the space. Alice was led into the living quarters, which was a simple hall building in the back of the grounds.

"This is your room young miss Brandon. Everything you need is in there and your test is tomorrow at 7. Is there anything you need?" Jasper spoke while opening the door to the room.

"Nothing Sir thank you."

"Good, well I must be off I have to get on with my duties. Goodbye Alice and good luck." With his farewell the tall man walked down the corridor and out of sight.

Alice walked into her new home, it was a simple room but still looked like a palace compared to the slums. It had a simple and sturdy bed in the middle of the room, the wardrobe was large and made of birch it sat against the right hand wall and was open to show several brown robes hanging inside. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a desk and chair for her to work on; the desk was piled with books and a note. Alice approached the desk and picked up the note, 'Dear young trainee, this is a starter set of books and should cover all the books you need. If any other books are need you may take them out of the library. Welcome to the Guild we hope you prosper. CC.'.

Alice jumped onto her bed and let her mind wonder to the events of the day. _I can't believe that I am in the mages Guild. This place is amazing and I get to learn magic. __**What is they find out what you are?**__ They won't its fine. __** But what if they do?**_ Alice, left with the thought of discovery, laid back onto the mattress and decided to go to sleep early. As sleep was about to take over she remembered the brown haired girls beautiful voice and drifted off with the memories of this voice washing over her as she slept.

**End of Chapter 2.**

**A/N As always please review if you can. :]**


	3. The Test

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 3: …

The room was still only a soft breathing could be heard, the individual breaths like billowing winds ripping through the silence of the room. The small girl drifted from her deep sleep into a much shallow level. The silence was further broken by the soft smacking of leather hitting stone. The girl, rousing from her slumber, could hear soft footsteps hurrying down the passage outside her room. Curious the small girl swung her legs off of her bed and silently crept towards the door. Alice opened her door slowly and found nothing, just and empty corridor. _What the hell? Could have sworn there was someone. Wait is that breathing? _The small vampires hearing picked up the faint breaths resonating in the corridor. She looked up and down the corridor once more and decided that she was hearing someone further away. Behind the wall, a tall man with slicked back blonde hair slide his way through his secret system of tunnels within the Guild. _She knew I was there. How did she know?_

Alice woke the next morning at 5.30. She swung her thin legs over the side of the bed and tried to focus on the test she had only an hour and a half away. Standing from her bed she walked to her closet to see what new clothes she would be living in. Opening the closet she saw 3 simple brown robes hanging from the rail, below were 3 simple sets of slim fitting brown trousers and brown long sleeve shirts. Picking up the brown clothing she saw that even though they seemed simple they were the made of the finest materials and felt soft and comfortable.

Dressed in her new attire, Alice went about finding were she was to go for her test. She only knew two places in the Guild, her room and the office she had been in before. After asking several people Alice finally found the room. Knocking on the door first she peeked inside and found no one. Noticing the clock on the wall, she realised she was half an hour early and sighed deeply. _Great now I have to wait to get this over and done with. _The small girl gracefully walked over to the windowsill and perched on the small plank of wood and watched the busy walk ways below.

Alice's keen hearing picked up the faint sound of footsteps and chatter approaching the room. Standing from her perch on the windowsill, Alice walked back to stand in the middle of the room and wait for her examiner. Hearing the footsteps grow louder she started to worry about being discovered. _Should I have waited outside? _

"Why are we even testing this 'slum' girl? What could she possibly achieve if she is given magic?" The voice of a man rang through the halls and even though the man was whispering Alice's keen hearing could hear it as if he was shouting. "I mean she is from the 'slums' who knows what kind of girl she is."

Alice started to feel worried. _What is this test going to be like?_ The door to room opened and a snide man and a tall blonde woman walked in.

"Good morning Alice, my name is Rosalie Hale, I am a healer and I will be your examiner." Rosalie calmly said.

"OK, can we start?" The small girl said impatiently.

"Yes we can, if you come and sit in front of me I will begin."

"What does this test entail?"

"I will help you find where your power comes from and help you manipulate it."

Alice walked over to the tall blonde and sat down in front of her. The blonde then reached up and placed her hands either side of Alice's head. Alice felt her eye lids go heavy. "What is happ…?" Alice felt her world go black.

Alice felt her head throbbing, she tried to open her eyes but still only saw the darkness that engulfed her. She tried to move and felt nothing, she couldn't feel her any of her limbs or even her torso. Panic started to set in, she was confused as to why she couldn't see or feel.

**Alice, can you hear me?**

_Who are you?_

**It is me Rosalie.**

_Where am I? Why can't I see or feel? Where is my body?_

**Slow down, slow down. I will explain. You are in your mind, the reason you can't feel anything is because there is nothing not until you imagine something.**

_So all I have to do is imagine something?_

**Ok let start simple, try and visualise somewhere that makes you feel safe.**

Alice focused her mind on a safe place. The first thing that came to mind was the Slums, she imagined her evening perches and her beloved alleys ways. She felt safest in the dark where no one could see her. Slowly the alley ways of the Slums formed around her and she felt the cobblestones under her feet. The buildings around her rose and arched inwards, engulfing her in a familiar darkness.

**Is this what makes you feel safe?**

_Yes it is. I grew up in the slums, so it is my safe haven. What were you expecting, a bright bedroom in some mansion?_

**No I understand. Right moving on I want you to imagine the times you have used magic. Also if you don't want me to see anything imagine a door and lock it behind the door.**

_GET OUT!_

**What was that?**

Alice quickly imagined all of her hunts and the monster that helped her kill locked safely behind a door and prayed that they would stay there while Rosalie was in her head. Alice worried that if Rosalie found out she would have to run to stay alive.

**Anyway let's get back to the test. I want you first to find the power in your mind. To do this, imagine what you think your power looks and then place it behind a door.**

Alice felt like her power was some kind of fire that burned throughout her body and crawled just below her skin. She felt like a heat shot out of her body every time she used magic, so she tried her best to focus on the idea of fire. Slowly a small fire appeared in her mind.

**Good now focus on how much of this power you feel at this current moment.**

Alice searched her mind for the fire of power; she probed each corner of her mind and found nothing. Then suddenly the fire she had created disappeared and in its place stood a simple wooden door. Hesitantly Alice walked towards the door reaching out with her hand to find the handle. As her hand gripped the handle she felt an unusual heat pulsating form it. The small girl open the door and felt a wave of heat rush past her as she looked into the raging inferno within the room.

Rosalie watched the raging inferno through the small girl's eyes and was stunned never before had she seen such power in a child or even in any mage in the Guild. The power itself was peculiar, no one she knew of had ever seen their power as fire before they usually saw theirs as a white light or a giant ball of energy. This inferno of power scared and intrigued her. All Rosalie could do was imagine the amazing and incredible things this girl could do.

Looking into the fire Alice saw the vastness of her power. She couldn't imagine all this power being her own. Alice saw the images around her grow darker, slowly she was swallowed by the darkness again only this time when she tried to open her eyes she saw the smiling face of her examiner.

"Alice you power is incredible! No wonder Jasper said he wanted to train you himself."

"When can I start learning?" Alice was physically bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

"Soon I believe" Rosalie replied with a soothing smile.

"I don't think so Miss Hale the girl has to start in the novice classes before she can have a private trainer." The snide man snapped as he stormed out of the room.

Alice's bouncing stopped as she heard the man's comment. _I have to start as a novice? How long will it take me to graduate? _Alice's pondering was interrupted when a loud bell rung throughout the room.

"Ah that would be the bell for the end of morning classes. Alice would you like to come down and get some lunch?" Rosalie asked whilst standing and moving towards the door.

"Yes please." Alice nervously replied unsure of how the other people of the Guild would to react to the 'Slum Girl'.

The Dining Hall of the Guild was a vast open room with different sections for different years. At the end nearest the door sat the first year novices, each of these novices wore a brown robe with a gold 'I' sewn into it, this I represented that they were in the first year. The next two sections seated the 2nd and 3rd year novices, each with the respective roman number for their year. The next section contained the Advanced Novice's. Each of these students wore the Brown robes of a novice with a sash sewn form the tip of the hood down to the base of the robe. This sash held two colours of the school of magic that the advanced novice was learning. Next was the Apprentice Mage's, these students wore their school's coloured robe with a brown stripe down the back to show that they were still in training. Above all of these seats sat the mages of the Guild, three long tables were set out, one for each school.

Alice walked into the Dining Hall and was overwhelmed; she had never seen so many people and so much food in one place. She could see exotic foods from across the continent that she had only ever dreamed about when she was on the Slums. She looked over at the Novices table and sighed. _Maybe I should go over and introduce myself? _Alice ventured over to one of the novice tables and found a vacant seat at the end of a group of students. A girl at the end of the group turned towards her as Alice sat down.

"Hi, I am Angela. What's your name?" The girl enquired.

"My name is Alice."

"So what does your family do in the city?" Angela asked.

_Oh crap! What am I meant to say to that? They don't know I am from the slums. I could lie? But that will probably come back to bite me in the arse later._

"Alice?"

The girl's question snapped Alice out of her thoughts. "Um, well my parents both dies when I was young so I have been living on my own before I came here." Alice answered.

"You lived on your own?" Angela gasped.

"Yes, why is that so bad?" Alice asked while her head tilted to the side in puzzlement.

"I have just never heard of any young person living on their own in the royal district or even the market district?"

Alice sighed. _I might as well just say it._ Alice looked straight at the questioning girl before taking a deep breath.

"That's because I lived in the Slums."

"Wait, you lived in the slums?"

"Yes I did. Is that a problem?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you seem decent. I have just been told that all the people living in the slums are dangerous."

"Well I'm not if that helps?"

"Not much but thanks for trying but that aside I think we will be good friends." Angela said smiling sweetly at the small girl.

Friends, Alice had never had a friend before. She liked the idea of having a friend. A bell sounded, and suddenly everyone in the hall got up and started to file out of the hall. _It must be time for afternoon lessons._ Alice was soon left on her own in the hall, with nothing else to do she returned to her room and sat at her desk. She looked through her books and found one on the history of the city. Deciding to read for the rest of the afternoon she moved to her bed and got comfortable before opening the book to start reading. Glancing through the index of the book she saw some standard titles for a history of magic, 'Creation of the Guild', 'Discovery of magic moulding' and 'Writing of the Scrolls of Askath'. All of these titles sounded long winded and dull. Alice suddenly spotted a chapter that made her worry; the title simple read 'The Great Vampire Purge'. Alice turned to that chapter.

_What happened during that purge that made it history worthy?_

End of Chapter 3


	4. First Impressions

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 4: First Impressions

(Time skip 3 months)

Alice had settled in nicely to her new life at the Guild. She was top of her class by a long way, so much so that during warrior lessons no one would partner with her because she always won without trying. She had already read ahead of the class work she had been set and was now learning 2nd year incantations and learning advanced science and healing. In short Alice felt that she was being held back in the year she was in, she also realised she was the only 19 year old in the year. All the others in her year were 16 or 17 years old and acted in an immature manner.

Alice decided she could ask Jasper to move her up a year or two so that she felt she was actually learning. So on her free day of the week she headed up to his office to see him. As she approached his door she felt slightly nervous that he would get annoyed at her for being so arrogant. She knocked on his door and slipped into the room, she saw him look up from the books on his desk with his pale blue eyes that always seemed caring and concerned with people's problems.

"Yes Alice, how can I help you?" He asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about my lessons and the like." Alice stated equally politely.

"Of course what is it you would like to discuss?" Jasper asked as he closed the book on his desk giving the small girl his undivided attention.

"Is it possible for me to be move up a year or two, I find that I am not learning anything form my current lessons and wish to be moved so I can actually learn magic."

"Hmmm I think it may be possible… you would just have to pass the end of year exams for the years you wish to skip and then prove to the 3rd year teachers that you know your stuff."

"I can do that." Alice said bouncing with excitement.

"Great! So how long do you need to get ready for the exams?" Jasper queried.

"I can be ready by tomorrow." Alice stated.

"Tomorrow," Jasper looked at the small girl in shock "Are you sure?"

"Yes I have been reading all the texts books and practising when I can."

"Well ok then I will arrange for your tests tomorrow and I will tell you the times at dinner today."

"Thank you very much Jasper."

Alice turned from her position standing by his desk and started to walk out of the room. She reached for the door handle when Jasper coughed to catch her attention.

"By the way, 3rd years have to share a room with another novice. So as the year is pretty much full at the moment you will be put in the only room with a space. The girl you will, hopefully, be sharing with is called Isabelle Swan but she prefers Bella. She is an interesting mage, quite powerful but very shy. I am sure you to will get along just fine."

Alice simply nodded as she walked through the door and hurried down the lengthy corridors to her room. _Oh my God! I am sharing a room with that girl! She smelt so good in the small office, so sweet, so delicious… Pay attention Alice! I can't feed on her people would ask questions about why she was dead. Well things are going to get interesting that's for sure. _Alice sighed heavily and dropped onto her bed, closing her eyes she drifted into a light snooze.

Alice awoke in time for dinner that same evening and quickly ran down to the Hall to meet Jasper. Entering the hall she quickly spotted Jasper and rushed over to him. Jasper saw Alice approaching and greeted her with a kind smile.

"Hello Alice, I have sorted out all the examination details. All you need to do is show up and impress the teachers." Jasper said with his smile still in place.

"Hello Jasper, thank you and what time is the exam?" Alice said bouncing on her heels.

"Someone seems excited," Jasper said noticing the gentle bounce and smile on the small girls face. "The exam is at 10 tomorrow. It is being held in the Warriors arena."

"Thank you so so much I won't let you down." Alice said as she turned and ran out of the Hall.

Alice ran to her room and decided she needed a shower to calm herself down before she went to sleep. She grabbed her wash kit and headed down the hall to the communal bathroom. As she entered she heard no other showers going, realising she had the place to herself she smiled. _At least I can get some peace and quiet now. _

Alice walked over to one of the lockers running along the wall and stripped out of her robes, feeling slightly freer as she stood semi-naked, relishing the feel of the cool bathroom air on her porcelain skin. She slowly stripped her underwear and walked over to one of the many free showers. Turning the water up to a high temperature and walked into the hot jet. Letting her muscles relax she could feel the dirt washing off of her smooth skin. After a long shower Alice turned the water off, dried and dressed.

The next morning Alice awoke and headed down to the Arena. She noticed that a mage of each school waiting for her in the Arena. _Well here goes nothing._ Alice slowly walked into the arena and was greeted by the warrior mage.

"Are you Alice?" A man the size of a bear asked.

"Um… yes I am." Alice replied slightly nervous at the man's size and the red robes he wore.

"Great, well I am Emmett and I will be testing you in your Warrior skills. This here is Rosalie, she will be testing your Healer skills and that man over there is Edward he will be testing your Science skills." As Emmett mentioned each of the mages I smiled at Rosalie and then I noticed that this 'Edward' was wearing a black sash much like Jasper wore. This meant that my Science skills were being tested by the head mage of the science school. _No pressure there then. _

My exams then started the first set of tests was my Warrior ones . Emmett asked me great a basic shield, he then proceeded to bombard my shield with some simple stun strikes and even some fire blasts. After he was satisfied that I could create a strong shield he asked me to fire some spells at him as hard as I could to, I was worried about firing off enchantments in his direction.

"Are you sure I should be firing spells at you?"

Emmett burst out laughing. "Alice if you manage to hurt me at all with your strikes I will be greatly impressed." Emmett said between laughs.

Emmett's laughter made Alice feel slightly annoyed that she was being looked down on. So she decided that she would try to blast through his shield and send him flying just to prove him wrong. She focused on the raging inferno of her power within her, she picked small sparks from the flames to create her strikes from and then she moulded each one of these sparks into an individual strike. She decided to throw a couple of visible fire strikes to draw his attention and then she would throw some hammer strikes straight at him when his attention was drawn. Focusing she made sure to make the hammer strikes almost invisible to see or sense. Of course for a human mind all of this would take minutes or even an hour to focus all the energies and to cast all the enchantments but due to Alice's much faster working and more creative Supernatural mind all of these manipulations happened in a mere 3 seconds.

Emmett saw Alice's eyes flash red as three large fire strikes cannoned towards him form just above the girl's shoulders and head. He strengthened his shield and waited for the strikes but just as they were about to hit they vanished. Emmett was confused for a second before he felt his shield shattered under the weight of what felt like a cannon ball hitting him in the stomach and throwing him against the far arena wall. The two other mages in the arena looked at the scene in shock, they didn't understand how Emmett, one of the strongest Warriors had just been throw with such force.

They both turned to look at Alice noticing the small girl's shocked expression they knew as well that she didn't mean to hurt Emmett to the extent she had.

Alice looked at the limp body of Emmett crumpled against the Arena wall. She quickly ran to his side and pulled him out of the rubble that had broken free from his impact with the stone walls. She turned him over and let out a shocked gasp at the blood freely flowing form his skull and the darker red patch where her hammer strike had hit. _Oh god his blood smells good. NO Alice __stop__ thinking of blood. __YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT. __Shut up I need to concentrate.__ WHY NOT JUST PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY AND GIVE ME WHAT WE BOTH WANT AND NEED? __No I will not drink his… delicious… it smells so sweet… __GO ON JUST BITE THE MAN, IT NOT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT TO. __But I can't he is my teacher and I just can't… __DRINK THE BLOOD YOU USELESS GIRL OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU! _

"Alice you have to help me heal him quickly." Rosalie's soft voice broke Alice from her internal struggle and she quickly locked the beast inside her away.

Alice quickly focused her energy into all parts of her and then sent it out to inspect the damage in Emmett. She saw that most of his ribs were broken some shattered and that his skull was fractured. _Oh my God what did I do? _ Alice started to focus her energy into stitching Emmett's skull back together; she slowly moved the small threads of magic around his skull threading them like she was sewing two pieces of material together. Once she had sorted out his head she focused on fusing his ribs back together, each individual rib had to be placed and singed back together to make sure that they were as strong as if they were new. As she slowly started to singe the ribs together Emmett let out a gasp of pain.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie frantically questioned Alice.

"I'm moulding his ribs back together." She said quickly trying not to lose focus.

Rosalie watch in pure awe as Emmett seemed to heal as the small girl slowly moved her hands above his large chest. Suddenly Emmett opened his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ouch, that bloody hurt. What happened?"

"Alice threw across the arena and then she healed you up again." Edward spoke from his position behind both the girls kneeling next to the large Warrior.

"Well I guess she passed her Warrior test then." Emmett said bursting out in a booming laugh.

"And her healing test." Rosalie said sending a wink in Alice direction.

"Well I guess she only has to pass her Science test then." Edward said smiling and walking over to the small girl.

"What do I have to do?" Alice asked.

"It's simple just answer me three questions." Edward said with a crooked smile.

"Ok I will try my best."

"First question, what is the hardest material that can only be broken and moulded with magic?"

"Dragon stones." Alice stated.

"Correct, now next question what are the three main ingredients in a love brew?"

"That would be sprite leg, rosewood dust and a tear from the drinker."

"Excellent, last question what is the exact boiling point of mithril?"

"Ummm," Alice wasn't sure but something in her head told her to go with her guess, "I think it is about 543 degrees."

"Correct again." Edward said with a look of shock on his face, he hadn't expected the girl to get the last question right.

"Well it looks like you passed. Well done and now we will see you bright and early tomorrow for your first lesson. Your new roommate can fill you in on your time table." Rosalie said smiling down at the young girl.

Alice stood outside her new room afraid to go in. _What if she doesn't like me?_ _SHE WILL LIKE US OR AT LEAST FOR THE TIME SHE IS ALIVE. __Quiet you you're not helping. _Alice reached forward and opened the door. As she walked in she could smell the scent of lavender and a soft forest smell circulating the room, she took in a deep breath and felt the thirst she had been fighting start to burn her parched throat. _Good God she smells good. _

As Alice walked into the room she noticed that both the beds were in front of her, both were the same as she had had in her previous room. The room itself was wider and held two wardrobes and two desks, the room seemed to mirror itself even with a door leading to more rooms either side. Alice walked over to the left hand door and found a small store room of ingredients and equipment. _I guess we might have to bring stuff to Warrior or Science lessons. _

Alice could hear the soft sounds of water falling from behind the other door in the room. Alice suddenly felt her thirst increase as she realised that Bella was standing behind the thin walls naked and wet. _Oh my god! I just need to stop thinking about it that's all. __WHY NOT GO IN AND JOIN HER? __No I can't do that! __WHY NOT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO LITTLE ALICE. __No I can't go and join her in the shower… all naked… and dripping wet… _Alice could feel the venom pooling in her mouth at the thought of her and Bella in the shower together.

Unknown to Alice who was lost in her mental images, Bella had finished showering and was now looking for a towel. As Bella searched around for a towel she could only find a medium sized hand towel that when held in front of her covered most of her private areas. Sighing and realising she was being silly covering up as she lived alone, Bella walked out of the bathroom barely covered to find a gorgeous looking girl sitting on her bed seemingly lost in her thoughts. Bella didn't know what to do, and then the beautiful girl turned her head towards Bella only just realising she had walked in and her eyes went wide.

Alice snapped out of her thoughts and looked at towards the now open bathroom door to see a very poorly covered naked Bella standing and staring at her. Alice could feel her eyes darken as her vampiric side told her to attack this girl. And that is exactly what Alice did but she didn't attack out of hunger, she attacked out of lust.

Bella saw the girls eyes darken a shade to a near obsidian colour just before she pounced form her position on the bed tackling Bella to the floor. Feeling her grip loosen on her towel Bella fell to the floor and could feel the cool Bathroom tiles pressing against her bare skin. The small girl crouched above her was staring down at her and breathing heavily. _**What is happening?**_Bella thought frantically.

Bella looked over the small girls frame and found herself strangely aroused by the position they were currently in, Bella naked with her back on the floor and the small girl on all fours above her looking straight down at her. At the Bella's slight arousal Alice could smell Bella's scent get thicker in the air and it made the beast inside her growl for her to take the naked girl below her. At the girls sudden growl above her Bella looked straight at this girl for the first time since landing on the floor to find that her eyes instead of being the deep obsidian colour they were before, she looked up and found herself staring straight into a pair of bright crimson eyes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Realisation and Humiliation

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 5: Realisation and humiliation

Bella laid stock still lost in the blood red eyes staring down into her. The only sound in the room was the laboured breathing of the small girl above her. Bella tried to break eye contact with the red eyed girl long enough to get up, but as she raised her back off the floor the small girl grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back down to the floor causing Bella's breast to shake as her back was pushed against the cold floor again.

Alice had lost all self-control and was trying her hardest not to take the brunette girl underneath her but she was losing the battle. Alice couldn't resist much longer, she lowered her lips to the girls pale neck and inhaled deeply. The girl's unique scent filled Alice's nostrils and washed over her senses. The pixie like girl losing her last bit of self-control gently licked the brunette's neck from the base to the bottom of her ear and then proceeded to suck gently on the girl's earlobe.

Bella let out a quiet whimper as she felt the red eyed girl's cold tongue glide over her neck. She felt her whole body relax as she felt her ear being gently tugged on by the girl's soft lips. Before Bella knew what she was doing her hands slowly glided up the girls legs feeling the firm muscle below. Alice felt her legs being stoked and released herself from the brunette's ear to softly moan at the needed contact from the girl below.

Alice looked down and felt the fog clouding her senses shifting enough for her to look into the girl's eyes and marvel at the rich brown shade they were. Both girl's stayed completely still for what seemed an eternity.

Bella eyes drifted down the from the red orbs for the first time to see the pale skin of the girls neck and followed down until she saw the contours of her breasts peeking out from the top of her robe. Bella could feel herself blush at the sight of the girl. Bella's eyes drifted back up and lingered on the small girls red lips. _**She is so beautiful. I wonder what her lips taste like. WAIT? Did I just think that? **_

Alice could still smell the brunette's slight arousal lingering in the air. She noticed the girl's eyes drifting down towards her chest before lingering on her lips. Alice took this opportunity to let her eyes wander. She slowly moved her eyes down and admired every part of this girl's body. She saw the gentle pulse of blood flowing through her neck and could see her chest moving up and down moving her gorgeous breast up and down in a hypnotic rhythm. She dared not to look any further as at the edge of her vision she could see the smooth skin just below the girls navel.

Suddenly Bella lent upwards and captured the red eyed girl's lips. Alice felt her whole body go rigid at the girl's sudden attack. Alice launched herself across the room and hung from the upper most corner, her fingers buried up to her second knuckle. She could feel nothing but the loud thud of the girl's heartbeat. Bella blinked repeatedly until she could see through the cloud of lust obscuring her mind. She looked up at the small girl hanging from her ceiling and saw the panic etched on her face. Bella felt a single tear fall down her cheek at the thought of rejection from the small girl, she didn't know how or why but she just knew that all she wanted in life was to be accepted by this red eyed beauty.

Alice saw the tear fall from the brunette's eye and suddenly felt all blood lust leave her mind and saw only the girl in front of her crying. She suddenly blurred to the girl and embraced her nude form. The two girls sat in silence for what seemed like hours just holding each other. Bella stared into Alice's crimson eyes and smiled at the small girl. Alice led the young girl to her bed and they both got in. The two girls went to sleep holding each other.

Alice awoke next to the brunette and smiled at the thought of what had occurred the night before, she had found her mate. Alice was so happy. Bella snuggled into the cold girl next to her and felt at peace. She had found someone just for her, Bella wasn't expecting the person to be a girl but it didn't bother her either.

The girl's got washed and changed and went to their first lesson of the day. Both girls walked next to each other and tried to get to know each other better.

"So what family do you have?" Alice asked.

"Well my family is the laughing stock of the city; my father, Charlie, is an officer in the guards and was made an example of when he tried to arrest one of the king's sons for indecent exposing himself to a young girl, me," Bella pointed at herself while physically cringed at the memory of the young man flashing her. "My mum was a healer mage and was respected throughout the guild and the city." Bella beamed with pride as the memories of her mother came back to her.

"What happened to her then?" The pixie asked noticing the past tense in her love's words.

"She moved out to a small village that was suffering from a winter illness. While she was out there a group of bandits came into the town and she stayed behind to defend the town while the people escaped. She died in the process saving them." Bella finished with a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I'm fine Alice really, I am proud of her, so what about your family?"

"Umm, I don't remember my parents much I raised myself in the Slums. I did what I had to to survive."

"Alice you are amazing. I could never have raised myself in the Slums."

The two girls walked into the Arena to begin their lesson and were greeted by the massive hulk of a Warrior, Emmett. He waved the girl's over and then addressed the class as a whole.

"Today we will be running some minor teleporting drills, simply try and teleport behind your opponent." He flashed the class a big grin.

Bella was paired up with a young girl called Angela. Bella knew that Angela was a competent mage but not an amazing one, she easily teleported behind the girl and scare her senseless.

"How are you so good at that Bella?" Angela said once she had recovered from the shock.

"I just do it," Bella shrugged at the girl. "It feels second nature to me to do magic."

Meanwhile Alice had been paired up with a cocky blonde haired boy called Mike Newton, she only knew his name from his relentless flirting with her when they had been paired up. He was laughing and boasting to his friends about how he could easily get me into bed because I was a 'Slum Whore'. Alice could feel her fury seeping out at her at the arrogant teen. She decided to ask Emmett if she could teacher him a lesson.

"Emmett sir Mike is being arrogant could I teach him a lesson about not underestimating girls?" Alice asked with a sweet innocent smile.

Emmett looked over at the laughing boy and smirked. "Go ahead little Alice make him pay." He said with a wink.

Alice stood across from the blonde haired boy and smirked at him. Mike was flustered at the small girl's cocky actions. He concentrated his mind on teleporting behind the small girl, but Alice had another plan she concentrated on the inferno of power in her mind and formed a wall of energy around Mike. Unlike Mike's enchantment, Alice's was thought of created and cast in the blink of an eye while it took Mike a full 30 seconds to start his teleport which was abruptly halted by Alice's wall. Mike looked around shocked at the wall cast around him. Alice walked around the wall and just smirked at the boy.

"So when are you going to 'impress me'." Alice said making air quotations.

Mike went to make a snarky comeback but before he could utter a word Alice disappeared. Mike turned around ready for her to appear behind him but yelped in surprise as he was tapped on the shoulder and Alice stood in front of him smirking. It was just her and this pathetic human inside this wall and she could smell his fear at the girl's easy manipulation of him. Alice felt her blood lust start to grow she could almost see the boy's pulse thumping at his neck. She acted quickly and struck Mike in the testicles and sent him crashing down to the floor in a heap.

Alice heard laughing and cheering behind her and knew the class was laughing at the poor boy that got beaten by 'the Slum girl'. But Alice felt queasy after her close proximity to the blonde boy. She knew she had to get back to her room and lie down she also knew that she had to hunt that night.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Discovery and Capture

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 6: Discovery and Capture

Alice lay still in her bed; she could hear Bella's soft breathing in the bed next to hers so she knew it was time to go hunting. She slowly rolled out of bed and walked slowly to her wardrobe. She removed her pyjamas and stood in front of her wardrobe naked. She opened the doors and crouched down and removed the bottom panel of the wardrobe, inside was hidden her old Slum clothes that she had cleaned and repaired using magic.

Alice started to get dressed; at first she put on her new black tights and black skirt, and then came her dark grey shirt and black waistcoat. She then put on her knee high boots and finished with a simple dark hood to hide her eyes from guards. She took one look at herself in the full length mirror inside the wardrobe door. She shivered at the dark figure staring back at her the only colour visible from the dark was her glowing red eyes.

With a longing glance Alice looked back at the brunette girl she loved lying in bed dreaming peacefully. She walked to the window and jumped out onto the roof. She made short work getting to the Slums jumping and running along the rooftops of the market district. She ran until she smelled the familiar foul smell of the Slums. She crouched down and stalked the rooftops like a big cat stalking its prey. She spied a lone drunk man stumbling down a dark alleyway only to rooftops away.

She quickly slunk across the rooftops between them and stared down at this drunken man with an evil grin on her face. _Time to drink_. She dropped from the rooftop and landed silently on the cobbles hidden by the shadows. She saw the man walk up to a wall and start fiddling with his belt. The small demon saw her chance and shot out from the shadows and snapped the man's neck. The loud deep crack echoed through the silence of the night. Alice held the limp frame in her small strong hands and raised the man's lifeless neck to her lips. She bit down slowly and drunk deeply. She felt her whole body burn with pleasure as the ruby liquid flowed down her now quenched throat, the memories of her previous hunger evaporating with every drop of the red elixir.

She heard a gasp and spun round into a crouch and growled at the intruder who had interrupted her meal. She stared into the beautiful chocolate eyes and saw the petrified fear run across them. Bella stood staring at Alice in shock, _**Alice is a Vampire, but they are meant to be extinct. Wait she has blood dripping from her lips that looks really sexy, WAIT! Stop thinking and start running Bella she is going to kill you! **_ Bella turned and sprinted away from the vampire girl she loved, she didn't know where she would run to but she just knew she had to run.

**(Just after Alice climbed out of the window)**

Bella awoke from her dream and felt that she had a warm feeling between her thighs. She smiled at the vivid sex dream she had of the small pixie beauty sleeping in the bed next to her. She looked over to the bed and saw it empty. She couldn't hear the girl anywhere in the room. She looked towards Alice's bed and saw her pyjamas strewn on the floor. _**Why are her pyjama's on the floor? That means she might be naked. Urgh stop thinking about that Bella you need to find her.**_

Bella sat up in her bed and looked around she couldn't see much in the room. She raised her hand, palm up, in front of her. She focused her energy into her hand and imagined a small star burning brightly in her head. Seconds later a small globe of light floated up from her palm and bathed the room in a soft white glow. Bella then turned to her own wardrobe and quickly changed into her Off-Day clothes. She wore a simple pair of dark blue trousers and a simple dark green shirt. She then got out her traveling cloak, which was made of soft wool and coloured grey.

Bella decided she would use what she learned in Warrior class yesterday mixed with a location enchantment to find the small girl. She stood in the centre of the room. She focused on Alice's energy, her essence, once she had located this essence she was shocked to see she was in the Slums of all places. She then focused on the teleportation enchantment and imagined herself behind the small girl. She felt the familiar warmth trickle over her skin hinting that her magic was starting the teleport enchantment.

She felt herself flung through space and land on the rough cobblestones of the Slums alleys. She suddenly realised she had forgot to put on her travelling boots. She could feel the slimy and hard cobbles damaging the soft soles of her feet. She suddenly heard a growl. Bella looked up and locked eyes with the girl she was looking for. Alice stood crouched holding the lifeless body of a man. She had fiery red eyes the same colour as the blood that coated Alice's lips and oozed from the puncture wounds on the dead man's neck.

She stood frozen on the spot un-able to understand what was happening in front of her. _**Alice is a Vampire, but they are meant to be extinct. Wait she has blood dripping from her lips that looks really sexy, WAIT! Stop thinking and start running Bella she is going to kill you! **_ Bella turned on her heels and sprinted as fast as she could down the dark alley way away from the girl she loved and into the unknown streets of the Slums.

Bella ran and ran she didn't dare to look if Alice was chasing her. She rounded a corner and saw a dead end. Bella panicked, she could feel her heart thumping against her ribcage. She frantically looked for an exit but could find only one she dared not to go down. It was a small drain at the end of the alley, it led to the 'Thieves Road' and Bella knew better than to trespass down there. The Thieves Road was a maze of tunnels below the city of Ca'Moon it covered the entire city and was closely monitored by the Thieves Guild.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

Bella felt her skin turn cold at the yell of the small girl. _**Help she is getting closer! **_Bella kept eyeing the drain cover and weighing her options. Either she stayed in the alley to get killed by a hungry vampire or she went into the depths of the Thieves Road and risked getting tortured or raped to death by the thieves. All of her options led to death which made Bella panic even more. Bella decided she would risk the Thieves Road and ran to the drain at the end of the alley. She removed and could smell the foul stench radiating from the dark tunnels below. With a quick glance over her shoulder she plunged into the darkness.

Bella was surrounded by the darkness she reached outwards to try and find anything. Her hand brushed against the damp brick wall of the tunnel and she decided to use the walls to help her walk through the darkness. She walked for what seemed hours in the dark but only minutes had passed. Somewhere in the distance she heard a drain open and close. A cold chill filled the air and Bella could feel herself start to shake out of fear. She realised she had to get out of the dark as fast as humanly possible. She started to jog still with one hand brushing lightly along the wall. She felt the edge of corner and turned into yet more darkness only to come into contact with something. The force of the blow sent Bella crashing to the ground she looked up and could still see nothing.

"Well well well, what do we have hear? A sweet little mage all alone and lost in our domain." A sickly sweet voice whispered out of the dark. A torch burst into life causing Bella to shield her eyes. She blinked but could still not see. She felt a rough hand grab her wrist and pull her up.

"Only a Novice? What are you doing out here m'lady?" the voice questioned. Bella didn't reply she was too scared to. A loud crack was heard and Bella fell to the ground again whimpering and covering her cheek. "I do not like to be ignored m'lady!" The voice spat. Bella stayed still on the ground afraid to even move. "Get her up! I will deal with this back at the shelter." The voice barked to an unknown source.

Bella was dragged roughly by her arms down the cold cobblestone tunnels. She was still partially blind and could only make out colours which in the dark made her still able to see nothing. A low creak reached her ears just before she was thrown to the floor.

"Right now m'lady you will tell me why you were in my domain? Or else I will have to beat it out of you." Bella's vision slowly came back to her and a dark skinned man came into view in the low candle light. He was a thief that much was obvious to Bella with his leather attire and the sheer number of pockets and knives on his person. Bella still didn't know what to say so she opted for the truth.

"I was running away from a vampire." Bella whispered. Bella felt something hard hit here arm she screamed in pain as she felt the bone in her arm crack. "I don't like to be lied too little girl. Now tell me WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DOMAIN?" The man yelled. Bella felt herself cower in front of the man. "I told you I was running away from a vampire." She calmly said to the man through her quick breaths. The pain in her arm was getting worse she needed to get it checked. The man sighed and walked up to Bella, he placed one hand on her shoulder causing her to wince in pain. He sighed and called for someone called James. "James be a dear and tie our guest to the chair in the next room." "Yes Laurent" The man called James responded as he grabbed Bella roughly by here broken arm causing her to scream, which earned her backhand by James. "BE QUIET YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Bella didn't know how long they tortured her for or how many times she had passed out from the pain. All she knew was she was in deep trouble if they continued much longer she would most likely die. _**Well at least I'm not getting raped. **_Bella heard the two men James and Laurent talking just outside the door.

"She ain't going to answer, boss, she is thick like them dock workers."

"Or you James?"

"Exactly! Wait what?"

"Never mind you idiot, what do you want?"

"Well me and the boys were thinking, as she is such a pretty little thing, if we could have some fun with her before we off her?"

"Urgh… Fine but try not to make a mess like the last time you 'had some fun'." Laurent sighed and walked out of the room and back to one of his other hideouts.

_**Scratch that looks like I am going to get raped… **_Bella heard the door open and couldn't help the tears that flowed freely form her eyes. She saw James saunter into the room and directly up to Bella. He knelt down in front of her and gave her a quick look over. Bella felt sick at the man's disgusting scent. She felt his hands grab both sides of her green top. He easily ripped the fabric apart and Bella felt her nipples harden as the cold air of the dark room hit her pale skin. She started to sob and wished that someone would save her. James brought his hand up and punched the girl hard in the stomach.

"BE QUIET YOU LITTLE SLUT! I WANT TO ENJOY MYSELF BEFORE THE OTHER GUYS GET HERE!" James yelled at the girl gasping for air.

Unknown to James Laurent hadn't made it far down the tunnel he had run into a problem… a small red-eyed problem.

End of Chapter 6

A/N Hello all ^^ If you have any questions about the story or if you don't understand stuff please review or PM me and I will try my best to answer your questions. Also if you have the time please review as I would like to know what you think about the story so far and I take all comment good and bad ^^ but I prefer good ;P


	7. The start

Dark Magic

_Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series or the dark mages series but I do own my twisted mind ;P_

Chapter 7: The start

Alice felt the tall lanky man go limp in her small arms she licked around her lips and dropped his now lifeless body to the floor of the dark tunnel. She could see clearly in the dark and could also smell a sweet smell floating down the corridor and filling her nostrils with a scent that made her instincts run wild. She had already fed twice that evening and now she had scarred the love of her life away as well. She slunk forwards through the dark and towards the sweet scent. As she peeked through the door she saw red. Bella was being beaten by a thick hulk of a man, Alice could feel nothing but her instincts take over. _PROTECT!_

Alice let a blood curdling snarl which made the man stop his relentless beating of the young frail girl. He turned towards the noise and saw the blood red eyes, he stumbled back in fear and cowered behind the slow breathing body of the brunette girl. Alice felt her mind explode in fear and pain at the state Bella was in, she was bleeding from her nose and her mouth and it looked as if she had broken ribs and arms. Alice walked slowly over to the limp body of the girl she loved and lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on the lips of her beloved.

Bella felt the cold lips and open her eyes slowly and stared into the loving red eyes of her pixie. She realised then that Alice was not a monster but still the girl she loved. James stood up behind Bella and tried to make a break for the door by pushing the chair Bella was sitting on into Alice. As he shoved the chair forwards he sprang out from behind it and felt himself falling. A numb feeling over powered his body. He looked down and realised that the leg he was leading with stopped just below his knee. Screaming in pain he fell hard to the floor. As the tried to blink the tears out of his eyes he saw the blood eyed girl drop the messy remains of his leg and saunter over to his shaking body on the floor. Alice reached down to the body of her beloved's attacker and pressed her fingers into his chest. As she took hold of his beating heart, she lent forwards and whispered into his ear.

"I hope this hurts!"

Alice squeezed her hand around James heart and felt the warm blood flow over her hands and run between her fingers. As she drew her hand out, she turned and saw Bella lying limp on the floor. Alice let out a scream and blurred to the girls side.

"NO! no no no Bella speak to me."

Alice could think, all she could see was the light fading from Bella's eyes, she acted on impulse. She lent down and sunk her fangs into Bella's neck. She moaned loudly as the thick rich liquid ran down her throat. She struggled to pull away; Alice could feel herself losing to the beast within her and she felt worried that she wanted to. Bella suddenly let out a blood curdling scream shocking Alice out of her blood lust. Alice looked down at the screaming body of her latest victim and picked her up an ran to the only place she felt safe her room at the Guild.

**A/N: I am sorry about the long delay and the short chapter but I have been struggling to find the time to write. As always please review and all questions are welcome.**


End file.
